Data prefetching may enhance the performance of a microprocessor in various circumstances. Data prefetching hardware may attempt to detect patterns of data access and prefetch data that is likely to be needed based upon a detected pattern such as the stride of a stream of memory operations. Out-of-order program instruction execution may also enhance the performance of a microprocessor in various circumstances. Out-of-order execution of some instructions, however, may complicate pattern detection for data prefetching hardware.